08 lutego 1993
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.05 "Dynastia" (175) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 10.50 Kulig w Milwaukee 11.00 Szkoła dla rodziców 11.20 Dzieci to lubią - jak odżywiać dziecko 11.30 Kabaret "Długi" - program "Wierzyciele" zarejestrowany w warszawskim Teatrze Buffo 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Bonjour. Ca va? - język francuski dla początkujących (18) 12.45 "Corrida" - film dok. prod. francuskiej (w wersji oryginalnej) 13.10 Nauka języka migowego (4) 13.15 Alles Gute - język niemiecki dla początkujących (22) 13.45 "Oblicza Austrii" - film dok. (w wersji oryginalnej) 14.15 In Italiano - język włoski dla początkujących (22) 14.30 Welcome to English - język angielski dla początkujących (22) 15.00 "Alf" - film prod. USA (w wersji oryginalnej) 15.30 Szkoły w Europie: Terminatorzy 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Luz - program nastolatków: Dekalog VI - temat 6. przykazania "Nie cudzołóż!"; Relacja z ferii w Krakowie 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Alf" - serial prod. USA 17.50 Antena - magazyn informacyjny o programach TP 18.10 Magazynio - program satyryczny Krzysztofa Jaroszyńskiego i Stefana Friedmanna 18.20 Raport - program o tematyce międzynarodowej: Sto mil od Hawany 18.30 Polska z oddali: Jan Nowak-Jeziorański 18.40 Studio Sport: Kronika Uniwersjady 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Miniatury: Roman Brandstetter "Przypadki mojego życia" 20.10 Teatr Telewizji - Graham Greene "Ustępliwy kochanek" 21.40 "Ja, komediant" (3-ost.) - film dok. poświęcony pamięci Tadeusza Łomnickiego 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Muzyczna Jedynka - magazyn muzyczny 23.05 Program na jutro 23.10 "Pogranicze w ogniu" (24-ost.) - serial TP 0.10 Program na jutro TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Tajemnicze złote miasta" (24) - serial prod. francusko-japońskiej 9.10 "Pokolenia" (272) - serial prod. USA 9.35 Kolekcjoner 10.00 Język angielski (48) 10.30 Przeboje Dwójki 10.50 Penelopy - żony polityków: Maria Moczulska - żona lidera KPN Leszka Moczulskiego 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórka najciekawszych programów "Dwójki" 15.30 Studio Sport: Uniwersjada Zimowa '93 - Skoki do kombinacji 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Studio Sport: Z wiatrem i pod wiatr 16.55 "Tajemnicze złote miasta" (24) powt. 17.20 Przegląd Kronik Filmowych 17.50 Polska Kronika Filmowa 6/93 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.35 "Pokolenia" (272) - serial USA (powt.) 19.00 "Ratujmy naszą planetę" (6): "Więcej za mniej" - film dok. prod. USA 20.00 "Allo, Allo" - serial komediowy prod. angielskiej 20.30 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 Bez znieczulenia 22.05 "Regina - droga do sukcesu" (2): "Zimowa miłość" - serial (10 odc.) prod. niemieckiej 22.50 "Kolor pomarańczy" - film dok. o ludziach bezdomnych 23.35 "L'abbe Pierre - orędownik Boży" - film dokumentalny 24.00 Panorama TV 3 Gdańsk 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Panorama 16.10 Nowalijki 16.15 Buldożer - magazyn muzyki metalowej 16.45 Program publicystyczny 17.00 Ulisses 31 - film animowany 17.30 Candid Camera 18.00 PANORAMA 18.30 „Pepsi Rocksport" odc. 3 Mike Seidel 18.45 Reportaż 19.00 "Riviera" - serial 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Panorama 20.05 Dozwolone od lat 40 20.20 Magazyn sportowy 20.50 „Tramwajada" - film TP 22.00 Panorama 22.05 Program na wtorek PolSat 16.30 Powitanie 16.35 Filmowy tydzień POL-SATU komentuje Oskar Sobański 16.40 Polskie filmy przedwojenne - Strachy, Polska 1938 18.15 Don Kichot (3) - ser. animowany, Hiszpania 18.45 Pożegnanie 23.15 Powitanie 23.20 Poszukiwany - Żywy lub martwy, Rasa twardzieli, odc. 5/35 USA 23.40 Wycie, "The Howling", USA, 1981 1.15 Pożegnanie ScreenSport 8.00 Tenis ATP - turniej mężczyzn, San Francisco 9.00 Golf - turniej PGA w Singapurze 10.00 Kręgle - z USA 11.00 Kickboxing - Turniej Muay - Thai 12.00 Koszykówka - wiadomości NBA 12.30 Koszykówka - wybrany mecz z ligi niemieckiej 14.30 Sporty samochodowe - ciężarówki 15.00 Go - mag. sportów motorowych 16.00 Tenis ATP - turniej mężczyzn, San Francisco 17.30 Piłka nożna - wieści z boisk ligowych Europy 19.30 Hokej na lodzie - liga zawodowa USA (NHL) 21.30 Tenis ATP - turniej mężczyzn w San Francisco - finał 22.30 Piłka nożna - najważniejsze wiadomości i najpiękniejsze bramki w ligach europejskich 23.30 Golf - turniej PGA w Singapurze 0.30 Kręgle - relacja z gier mężczyzn w USA 1.30 Lekkoatletyka - bieg na 10 km w Dżakarcie Eurosport 7.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie - mistrzostwa Świata, Japonia, kombinacja, zjazd męż. 9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie 11.00 Aerobik 11.30 Euroscores 12.00 Eurofun 12.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie - MŚ - rezultaty dnia 13.30 Bobsleje - Mistrzostwa Świata dwójek w Innsbrucku, Austria 16.00 Tenis - WTA - turniej pań w Tokio 18.00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata w Marioka, Japonia - kombinacja mężczyzn 19.00 Tenis WTA - turniej pań w Tokio - półfinały 21.00 Eurofun - magazyn 21.30 Wiadomości - aktualne wydarzenia i najciekawsze rezultaty na arenach sportowych świata 22.00 Piłka nożna Eurogoals - najpiękniejsze bramki tygodnia w ligach europejskich 23.00 Boks - międzynarodowe walki bokserów zawodowych 23.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie - MŚ. Rezultaty dnia 0.30 Wiadomości Sky One 7.00 D.J. Kat Show - program dla dzieci. Dużo filmów animowanych 9.55 Cartoons - filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramid Game - telegra 11.00 Strike it rich - telequiz 11.30 Piękni i bogaci - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Młodzi i namiętni - serial obycz. USA 13.00 Falcon Crest - serial obyczajowy 14.00 E Street - opera mydlana 14.30 Another World - serial obyczajowy 15.20 Santa Barbara - serial obycz. USA 15.45 Maude - serial kom. 16.15 The new Leave it to Beaver - serial 16.45 D.J. Kat Show - program dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek - serial 19.00 Rescue - serial 19.30 E Street - serial 20.00 Alf - serial kom. 20.30 Więzy rodzinne - serial komediowy 21.00 Parker Lewis nie mógł zaginąć 21.30 Na południe od Brazos - druga część miniserialu prod. USA 23.30 Studs - zabawa z udziałem pełnych humoru i dowcipu telewidzów 24.00 Star Trek - serial MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - spotkanie z Rebeccą 10.00 Program z Kristiane Backer 13.00 Program Simone - Clipy, clipy... 15.00 Soul w MTV - najlepsza muzyka reggae i soul 16.00 Greatest Hits - pierwsze dzisiejsze spotkanie z klasyką 17.00 Raport Coca-Coli 17.15 Magazyn filmowy 17.30 News at Night 17.45 3 from 1, czyli hity - 1 wykonawca 18.00 Lista przebojów z W. Brytanii 20.00 Guns n'Metallica - relacja ze wspólnego tournee Guns n'Roses i Metalliki 20.30 Pearl Jam - program specjalny 21.00 Prime - premiery - nieznani artyści i nowe clipy 22.00 Greates Hits - drugie spotkanie z klasyką muzyki młodzieżowej 23.00 Raport Coca-Coli 23.15 Magazyn filmowy 23.30 News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 0.00 Rock Block - gościem Pip Dann jest lider Rolling Stonesów - Mick Jagger 2.00 Kristiane Backer 3.00 Rap w MTV 4.00 Videoclipy nocą RTL 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy 9.00 Dr Marcus Welby 10.00 Piękni i bogaci 10.30 Cena jest gorąca - Show TV 11.00 Ryzykowne! - telegra 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne - telegra 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Rodzina Springfieldów 13.15 Santa Barbara 14.05 Ostry dyżur - serial szpit. USA 15.00 Morderstwo to jej hobby - serial 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem - serial kom. USA 17.30 Okropnie miła rodzinka - serial 18.00 ELF 99 - mag. młodzież. 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv 19.45 Dobre, złe czasy - niem. serial famil. 20.15 Columbo: "Kwiaty zła" - serial krym. USA 21.45 Quincy - serial. "Złodziej hot dogów" 22.45 10 przed 11 23.15 Czerwona błyskawica 0.15 Tropical Heat 1.15 Okropnie miła... 1.55 Kto tu jest szefem 2.25 Hans Meiser 3.15 Explosiv 3.40 Morderstwo to jej hobby 4.30 Dobre, złe czasy 5.10 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 Magazyn regionalny 6.00 Dzień dobry 8.45 Pod słońcem Kalifornii - serial USA 9.35 Młodzi i namiętni - serial obycz. USA 10.20 Legenda Billie Jean - film fab. USA (powt.) 11.55 Herrmann - dyskusja TV 12.25 Koło fortuny 13.05 Młody Indiana Jones - serial przyg. USA 14.45 Sąsiedzi - serial 15.10 Pod słońcem Kalifornii - serial 16.00 Trio o czterech pięściach - serial 16.55 5x5 - quiz 17.25 Idź na całość! 18.00 Magazyn region. 18.30 "dran" - sport 18.45 Wiadomości 19.00 Drauf & Dran 19.30 Koło fortuny 20.15 Bawarczyk na Rugii - niemiecki serial familijny, odc. pt. "Wspaniałe góry" 21.15 Zgłoś się, proszę - na tropie ludzi zaginionych - show 22.15 Akut - afery, analizy, dokumenty 23.00 News & Stories 23.45 Trio o czterech pięściach - serial przyg. USA 0.35 Sąsiedzi - austral. serial famil. 1.05 Zapowiedzi progr. 1.10 Teletekst Pro 7 5.05 Chłopiec z innej gwiazdy - serial 5.50 Vicki - serial 6.10 Trick 7 - dla dzieci 8.10 Hartowie w akcji - serial detekt. 9.00 Przybysze z obcej planety - serial 9.55 Starsky & Hutch - serial krym. USA 11.35 Matlock - serial krym. USA 12.30 Reporter - mag. informacyjny 13.00 Magazyn reklamowy 13.20 Agentka z sercem - serial detektyw. 14.05 Błękitna eskadra - western - powt. 15.45 Hartowie w akcji - serial detektyw. 16.40 Trick 7 - filmy rys. i animowane 19.00 Ulice San Francisco - serial krym. 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Akcja Sahara - film przygodowy USA 22.05 Żegnaj, przyjacielu - krym. wł.-fr. 0.10 Max-Headron - serial sensac. USA 2.50 Serpico - serial 3.50 Tysiące mil kurzu - western - serial 3sat Heute - wiad.: 19.00, Zeit im Bild: 9.00, 13.00, 22.00, 9.05 Narciarskie Mistrz. Świata, Japonia 1993 9.30 Wetter-Panorama 13.10 Mag. południowy ORF 13.45 Todesfalleam Ural- reportaż 14.15 Joseph Haydn - Koncert D-dur na wiolonczelę i orkiestrę 14.30 Młode talenty operowe 15.45 Joseph Haydn: Divertimento B-dur, Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Serenade B-dur 16.00 Komisarz - powt. 17.00 Mini ZiB - wiad. dla dzieci 17.10 Pszczółka Maja 17.35 Adwokat - serial 18.00 Obrazki z Austrii 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Studio 3 sat - wywiad 19.30 HITEC - magazyn 20.00 Program o AIDS 20.45 Clipy 21.15 Jeszcze nie dorośli 21.45 Mag. kult. 21.51 Wiad. sport. 22.00 Czas w obrazach 22.25 Na audiencji z Edną 23.20 Koncert Prince'a 0.20 Kaos (powt.) 0.50 10 vor 10 - szwajc. mag. inf. 1.15 3 SAT - Schlagzeilen